


The Beach

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [7]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Beaches, M/M, stealing pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The Beach

It only takes a step in the right direction to make someone's day. Loki was gone on one of his missions as usual. Teddy was in the kitchen, humming to himself. For once, he was making Billy a breakfast that was fit for the prince that he was. Mostly fruit and things that didn't include pork. Chuckling to himself as he put the eggs back in the fridge.

Billy never knew why Teddy spoiled him so but today seemed to be no different his body slightly stirring before slipping from the mattress and making his way into the kitchen." Well someone thought I was starving his tone a playful tease. He fixed him a cup of coffee and hopped on the counter

"You might have be." Teddy turned around, kissing his lips softly before poking him playdul round the middle. "There's a lot more bone these days." He kept his tone playful so Billy wouldn't take him seriously as he turned back around to mind the eggs. "So what are the plans for today?" His tone staying light.

Billy gave a soft smile." Well i was going to ask you out to lunch but with all this food I may not be hungry till next week. So how about we go to the beach Teddy instead, maybe just a bit before sunset so I don't burn." Billy didn't actually burn easy he just preferred night

"I actually like the sound of that." A smile crossed Teddy's lips that stretched to his eyes. "And maybe take in a few waves with the coming of the tide." He shuffled over to the cabinet, taking out two plates and sitting them on the counter beside the stove. "It's been awhile since we dipped our toes in the sand."

Billy gave a smile." Ill drop by the store after I eat and pick up some things I'm sure our beach supplies have dwindled and it might be the last chance before winter." He gave a broad smiled slowly eating the food even though they both knew the plate could be gone in minutes if he chose

"That would be cool. You know, I've not even had a catch to go to storage and check on our supplies." He gave a giggle as the plate was loaded down with food. Grabbing a fork and handling it to Bee still sitting on the counter. "And I think a beach date at night is wonderful." He leaded against the counter beside him, slowly eating his food.

He gave a soft flush, scooping his food up by the bite fulls, probably the only thing him and Tommy had similar. Speedster metoblasims they could eat you out of house and home if they chose. Optics moved scanning Teddy." Ya know I think it's about time I got another tattoo." He was sliding it into conversation slowly

He ate his food at a normal pace. Arching a brow at the fact that Billy would actually want one. "And what kind would you like and is that my cue to go drag out my old tools." He couldn't help but giggle softly, leaning over to grab the cup of juice he'd poured.

"You hate giving me tattoos, because you don't like the little painful noises I make." He gave a smirk fingers moving to lightly trace the one on his neck." Besides maybe I need a new one you dont exactly worship my lotus any more." His tone equally playful

"I worship it." Teddy took another bite of fruit. "I just worship the lotus that's between your cheeks now more then your neck." His tone teasing and playful as he spoke as he took his dishes and sat them in the sink. "And I don't mind giving you tats. I just wish they didn't have to hurt you so bad."

A flush crept over his face, optics down cast shyly. Teddy had that affect on Billy from time to time. Fingers moved to play with one another." Their supposed to hurt baby, and honestly I think you forget I have any."

"I don't forget." He took notice of the flushing face and smiles. "I just never know what you're in the mood for to be honest." He walked back over to him, nestling between his legs and kissing his lips.

Billy responded to the kiss." In all honesty just you Teddy. You only have to be you and I can be in the mood." He gave a playful chuckle nuzzling in slightly before wrapping slender arms to pull him in for a kiss

The kiss was returned with passionate. A small moan escaping his lips before wrapping his arms around his slender waist and snuggling close. A deep inhaled breath, taking in everything that he was before those lips trailed down his boyfriends neck.

A slight chill ran down his spine, has soft lips ghosted against his neck. A slender palm letting digits tangle in short blonde tresses, his legs the next to wrap around his waist. Billy didn't intend to let it go further, but he loved when Teddy touched him in any way

He chuckled softly against his neck, making sure to give extra attention to the lotus that he was talking about. He always did love the way that Billy tasted. Strong hands moving to rub up and down his back underneath his shirt, soaking in everything that was the love of his life.

Just has quickly has it began Billy slowly withdrew himself from Teddy. Offering one small peck on the lips." I have a date night to go plan mister altman.- he offered a teasing smirk before heading towards the bedroom for clothes

Teddy shook his head, hands pressing against the counter as Billy moved away and he growled playfully. Turning, he went to the job of cleaning up the kitchen from brunch. Humming once again as he did so.

Billy wasted no time getting dressed offering teddy a peck and moving on about his day. He told Teddy to meet him an hour before sunset and he'd take care of everything. And so he did their favorite snacks, sandwich made, a cheap wine bottle if the felt like it and candy.

Teddy returned the peck, doing his normal thing before heading down to the beach. The salty spray hitting his face and he couldn't help but smile. Taking his shoes off and letting the warm sand mush between his toes. His face lighting up as he saw the spread of what Billy did. "Awe, Bee. This is beautiful."

He gave a thoughtful smile because he knew Teddy wanted this far more then simple sex. A soft radio could be heard playing country songs they liked to the side, but he knew they'd end up swimming before anything here got touched. Or Teddy would surf

"Come on, magic man." His tone playful as he wrapped his arms around Billy's waist. "Let's go for a swim before we mess this beautiful thingie up." His tone playful as he spoke, leaning down to kiss his nose. "Race you."

Billy quickly shot up discarding all but his trunks has he raced forward into the water. A small yelp of surprise leaving him when the cold touched his body. Optics drifting over everything and he didn't stop until his body was soaked

Teddy barked a laugh at Billy's yelp, letting the smaller male into the water first before he dove into the chilled water. The breathe leaving his body but he didn't open his mouth as he swam like a fish toward his love. Ticking his legs with a finger.

Billy gave a playful wiggle finally emerging his body now slick with saltwater. Nothing but a goofy grin offered to Teddy he loved the chill of the water once he adjusted a soft shake of his head finding teddy and wrapping around him

"Hi." He smiled as he wrapped his body around Billy's with a goofy grin of his own. "Relaxing yet?" His tone soft as he leaned down, lightly kissing his lips. "There's nothing better then water to make it all better."

"Hi." He smiled as he wrapped his body around Billy's with a goofy grin of his own. "Relaxing yet?" His tone soft as he leaned down, lightly kissing his lips. "There's nothing better then water to make it all better."

Billy had come to accept the fact that his eyes weren't going back to normal anytime soon and he had grew okay with it. Slender arms and legs wrapped around Teddy's not deep enough that either had to truly swim." Much more relaxed though I never knew i was tense

"Bee, you've been tense for weeks now." Teddy seemed to move until Billy would have to lean on him to float. "And this... this is beyond prefect in every way. I don't mind Loki being around but there's times I just want you to myself." He leaned forward, lightly pressing their lips together.

Billy welcomed the warming kiss, digits tangling with a nap of wet hair. His body now intent on staying close, because facing the facts teddy was a good foot taller than him and that would make water more difficult for him to tread." I know you aren't overly fond of the idea, and there may even come a point I have to choose, but I enjoy the time I get with both of you Teddy.

"I'd never make you choose." His tone staying soft as the kiss was broken, only to go out further in the water as the ways crashed around them, causing them to bob up and down in the water. "And it's not so bad. This way, you're never really alone unless Loki has to go do whatever it is that Loki does. And as long as he's good to you, he can stay."

Billy had quit paying attention to what Teddy said, his mouth instead founding purchase on the hollow of his boyfriend's neck. A small sucking motion just to insure he'd leave a mark, marking Teddy has his. "Your bringing us so far away from sandwich baby whats on your mind

He moaned softly at the motions of Billy's lips on his neck, loving the way that it felt as he leaned against the tender embrace. He couldn't help but chuckle at Billy's words as he slowly starting making his way back toward shallow water. "Well, all you have to do was say you were hungry." His tone playful.

"Mhm but you had a plot dragging me all the way out Mister altman, perhaps you wanted to see how long I could hold my breath." He gave a little movement, that stilled them slightly.

Teddy chuckled. "I was going to show you the reef actually." He pecked Billy on the lips before moving them once more. "But honestly, it's prettier in the moonlight."

Billy gave a soft nod slowly helping their way be made back to shore. Soaking body he grabbed a towel and dried before laying on the blanket and pillows he had provided for them. Night air creeping across his body and leaving a trail of goose bumps has it went. Mixed eyes staring up at the sky, just a few stars dotting the vast expanse

"What's on your mind, Bee?" Teddy doing the same thing as he dried off, his feet off the blanket until he could remove the sand as he reached for the small picnic basket that was packed. "You only look at the stars when you thinking about something." His tone fond as he spoke, making them both some food before moving closer to his love.

"Honestly Teddy for once I'm just enjoying them." His tone quiet before a pickle was snatched and eaten from whatever Teddy was trying to prepare. Slender fingers raking through his own hair to push it back

"Hey." He chuckled. "Pickle thief." He nudged him gently with his shoulder as he nodded at Billy's words. "They are beautiful." He prepared the sandwich with a smile and giving the paper plate to him. Giving him a bag of his favorite chips as well.

So perhaps Billy was a thief at least when it came to sour treats. The sandwich was eaten quietly, chips being stuffed in afterwards before he put it to the side and laid back against the blanket, no sand irritating his back. Blue and chocolate optics moved to scan the stars

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Billy ate like he was starved to death. Eating his food a little bit more on the slow side before putting down what was left and leaning back. Arms behind his head. "It's so peaceful out here."

Billy's slender frame rolled to his side, arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist." It seems like a very long time since we've been here." In truth it had been almost a year since the last beach trip. Head nuzzled against his chest he sighed happily

"Different beach, Bee." He wrapped his arms tightly around Billy waist and pulled his close. Kissing the top of his head with a smile. "And I think its been even longer since I full got to appreciate the stars." He rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Well yes, but that's probably my fault. I usually distract you from them." He gave nod, body raising slightly before a chaste kiss pressed to hips and he stood...well he moved into a sitting position. Mind debiting on the choice of swimming again or staying content

He shivered with the kiss to his neck, a wide smile across his face as he watched Billy rose to his knees. "Hey, I don't mind being distracted by you though." He rose himself wondering what Billy was doing.

Billy gave a half smile back to his boyfriend." Well I would hope not, but I'm not trying distract you from the beautiful view of stars." His own optics now seemed to mirror the night sky, lost to his mind. He wasn't thinking anything troublesome he just enjoyed this peace

"Well, the view is better good from here." He smiled softly as he watched Bee stare into the stars. Reaching out and taking his hand. "Hey." His tone soft "Don't disappear on me, okay." He gave his fingers a light squeeze.

"Tee I could never leave you, I lose myself in the stars though." His head turned slick hair clinging to his features before he leaned forward and placed his mouth back against Teddy.

The kiss is returned with a smile, strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to be flush with his own body. Hands roaming gently up and down his back.

Their beach night hadn't escalated beyond kisses and heavy teasing, but it had been a night they both needed. Now Billy lay in bed the warmth of teddy filling his body." I love you

There was a smile across his face as he smiled. "I love you too, Bee." Soft kisses being pressed against his face and hair as strong arms kept him tightly in place.

He moves in a way that's has Teddy's leg sliding between his thighs. A small sleepy yawn, moan leaving him.

Does his best to wiggle around and get just as comfortable. Resting his cheek against the top of Billy's head as a blanket covers them up.

"If i wasn't such a mess if draw more out of that knee baby." He leaned forward with a chaste kiss." I'm going to nap baby

He chuckled softly, wiggling gently against his knee and smiled. "Nap, my love. You deserve it."

I love you darling

I love you too baby

......

Hours later he withdrew from his nap, slender body pressed snuggle against nothing more than a pillow. A small whine left his lips at the absence of warmth anywhere near him

He was in the bathroom, yawning himself because he hadn't slept worth a poo making sure Billy would be alright. Turning the light off and crawling back into bed, he snuggled back up to his boyfriend.

Feeling warmth against his back, you could practically hear him purr. Body rolling over so he could press soft lips against his boyfriends chest

He gave a content purr with the pressing of the lips and giggled softly. Arms moving to wrap around him tightly. "Did you rest well, baby?"

"Still sleepy, perhaps ya wanna wake me up." He gave a small giggle, mixed hues looking up to stare into beautiful blues

He chuckled softly, leaning down to press their lips together with a soft hum between them.

Billy moved slowly his body wiggling closer, soft lips pressed to meld warmly against his boyfriends.

He all but rolled Billy on top of his as the kiss deepened. Hands roaming his body and teeth nibbling on his bottom lip once it was sucked between his teeth.

The large palms seemed to slide with ease over the small curves of Billy's body. Breath hitched in his chest at the teeth tugging his lower lip. Slender palm trailed down to his chest index and thumb giving a light pinch to his nipple

He gasped with the pinch. Body wiggling softly against the motions as his fingers danced up and down Billy's sides. Wondering just what was on the mages mind but he chose to merely enjoy the moment.

Nothing invaded or consumed Billy's mind more than Teddy at the moment, slender fingers moved to dance across his skin. He'd been getting better, he no longer expected every kiss to be more than just a kiss.

His body shivered with the touch. A small gasp leaving his lips at the dancing fingers and a smile crossed his lips. "I love you." His tone soft and semi breathless.

"I love you baby. Now whats on that handsome mind of yours." He moved knees now straddling either side of Teddy's waist his body lightly sitting up

He couldn't help but chuckle. Hands moving to gently massage his thighs before he spoke. "Just being with you is enough baby."

"Silly baby I didn't ask if you wanted anything, I asked what you were thinking about.

"Your smile. The taste of your lips. How good it feels to have you wake up in my arms. The normal stuff."

"You mean how nice it is to be stingy with me?" There was teasing hum to Billy's words, body seemed to move and go stiff for a moment in a stretching movement

"Well that too." He chuckled softly. Hands moved to rest on his hips before he let him move how he wanted. A small yawn seemed to leave his lips but he didn't let it phase him.

Leans into the warm palms against his body, a little swaying added. His palm raised allowing their radio to turn on.

"What are you doing, Bee?" His tone painful as he hears the music. Body swaying itself softly to the beat.

"Well if I was a decent dancer I might ask if you want a lap dance, for now though I'm content just being near you

"Maybe tomorrow when I can actually enjoy it." He continued to sway lightly. "Not that I don't enjoy the view." His tone teasing.

"Well at the moment it is a view meant only for you, and are we tired my love. Because I can go back to your side and nap the week away.

"We are tired indeed and napping the week away sounds like an excellent plan." He arched a brow. "And Loki. . sometimes... can enjoy my view."

"Getting a little stingy with me are we darling?" Billy's tone was light his body leaning down to press warm kisses against him before relaxing into the side once more

"I always am with you." He mlved so that Billy could tuck in against him. Arm wrapping around his frame and pulling him as close as possible.

"I love you Tee." He wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes

"As I love you, Bee." Snuggles against, pressing soft kisses against him.


End file.
